


Under The Stars

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: And so is Steve, Diana's a romantic, F/M, Valentine's Day Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 02:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: Diana was a romantic at heart.It was just who she was, she loved the chocolates, the flowers, the little notes, the cards, the candy. She believed in love and loved every second of Valentine's Day.Which is why she was so excited to spend her first Valentine with Steve.





	Under The Stars

Diana was a romantic at heart.

It was just who she was, she loved the chocolates, the flowers, the little notes, the cards, the candy. She believed in love and loved every second of Valentine's Day.

Which is why she was so excited to spend her first Valentine with Steve.

Unfortunately, it seemed that life had other plans. Steve had been working on a new job and it seemed to her that he was running himself ragged. So it was no surprise that Steve had said that he was sorry, but he was sure he wouldn't be able to do anything special on Valentine's Day.

She'd understood, but couldn't help but to feel a slight pang of disappointment.

"I know you were looking forward Valentine's Day Diana, I'm sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you."

She had smiled then, "It's fine Steve, we can do something other day. I understand, it's not the end of the world."

He had looked so relieved that she couldn't help but to feel for him.

"Thank you Diana."

And that had been that.

That is, until Valentine arrived. She had received a dozen red roses and dark chocolate truffles at work, all courtesy of Steve. And she smiled, they might not have plans together, but he had made sure she knew he was thinking of her. It was sweet of him.

She had also had received a text with an address and a request for her to meet him there.

"I know it's not ideal, but there is something I must show you today there."

She had been intrigued and responded that she would meet him there.

After work, she went to meet him, her curiosity was high. And as she approached the building, there, outside was Steve waiting for her; once he saw her, he beamed at her.

"Diana, thank you for coming, I know it might be strange, but I promise it'll be worth it!"

"I have to admit that I'm curious as to what you have to show me."

"Good, good! So, ready? Come on then, let's go!"

They entered the building and got in the elevator to the penthouse. She was very intrigued at the nervous looks Steve was throwing at her.

Once outside the elevator, Steve took at deep breath and pulled a blindfold from his jacked, her eyebrows shot up.

"I know, it's strange. But I promise it will be worth it. Do you trust me?"

She looked at the blindfold, then at Steve. He looked quite nervous and hesitant, but she couldn't find any ill intent in his eyes. She nodded and took the blindfold and put it on.

"Well Steve, lead on my good sir!"

She felt him take her hand and gently direct her. She heard him open a door and with utmost care, maneuver her inside. They walked for a little more and then they stopped.

"Well Diana, here it goes. I hope you like this. Remove the blindfold please."

She did and once she had done so, she gasped. She was standing in the middle of an empty apartment, but what had made her gasp was not the lack of furniture, it was what Steve had done.

The windows had been covered in black curtains to prevent any light, in the middle of the room, two (what she guessed were inflatable) mattresses lay on the floor with pillows and soft looking blankets, making almost a nest. There was a projector pointed at one wall that made it look like the beach. Another one send thousands of little lights around, making it look like they were stars. Two baskets lay next to the mattresses.

"Well, do you like it?" Steve's voice was soft and his smile was hesitant.

"Oh Steve, it's magical!"

"I know you'd like to spend the night under the stars in the beach, but I figured this would be as good as we can get right now. And I wanted to make our Valentine special."

She felt so moved, he had gone to all this trouble just for her. "It's so wonderful and perfect," she took his head in her hands and gave him a quick kiss, "thank you."

Steve beamed at her, "Look, I even have food! We have the place for the night."

"Did you cook?"

"Ah, no. I bribed Etta. She did."

She smiled, Steve was wonderful, but his cooking left a lot to be desired. "Well, don't forget to give Etta my thanks."

"I won't. Say, wanna cuddle in the blankets with food?"

"Yes. It sounds fantastic."

Steve pulled from a basket two glasses of wine and a bottle, opened it and served the wine, giving a glass to Diana.

"Happy Valentine's Day love."

"Happy Valentine's Day my darling."


End file.
